A Long Overdue Confession - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Fate and Nanoha hold a secret. Can they reveal that secret or will they forever loose the one person both of them treasure above all others. Yuri Lyrical Nanoha romance story. Fate x Hayate x Nanoha pairing.


A Long Overdue Confession

Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha

Fate x Nanoha x Hayate

Contains Yuri and lesbian coupling. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy and leave a review.

This story is owned and copyrighted by me, Mereel Skirata. Publication elsewhere is prohibited.

* * *

The cafeteria was busy despite the early hour, full of students and lecturers and instructors alike as a certain redhead Mage slipped away from the counter carrying a tray upon which was a bowl piled high with steaming freshly cooked rice and set beside a equally steaming bowl of rich Miso soup. Of course Nanoha Takemachi, late of the planet Earth and now a senior student at the Midchildia Magical Academy, couldn't really call seven o clock in the morning early. Not given her normal routine which started a good two hours earlier with her bright and early exercise routine that she now shared with her best friend and equally best girlfriend Fate Harlouan nee Testarossa. The latter being a name she had left behind with the tragic events that had brought the two skilled mages together first as friends then as something more, even if that something was maybe not yet complete.

'Ahh...Hayate.' Nanoha said smartly, brought out of her train of thought as she noticed her once time classmate, former instructor and current magical prodigy of the Academy Hayate Yagami, a Mage of such talent that she had risen from mere cadet to seasoned instructor in the time it had taken Nanoha and Fate to complete their basic courses. A leap ahead which had done nothing to stop the three girls from building an endearing and enduring friendship even after she graduated and took a teaching position at the school which supplied the TSAB with the majority of its personnel, the exchange program with the Belkan State not withstanding. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning Nanoha.' Hayate replied to her friend with a warm smile. 'Up early again? With Fate-chan? I really don't know how you two do it. I'm not really an early bird even with a few cups of coffee.'

'It's all practice.

'Speaking of practice, are you ready for your exams?' Hayate asked as Nanoha slipped into the chair opposite the chestnut haired Mage.

'I think so. We have a speed combat session later today. Me and Fate.' Nanoha replied around a mouthful of rice. 'If we are going to work together in the field, then I need to be able to keep up with her in a battle. Which means speed training.'

'Don't forget the speed of your casting and shooting.' Hayate reminded. 'That's plenty fast given what I've seen. With Fate attacking at close range and you from a distance, you are the perfect combo.'

'I know.' Nanoha smiled. 'I still need to work on my evasion magics and speed though. That's what I need to improve. The faster I can get away and without using as much energy leaves me with more to cast my spells.'

'Well..just make sure you relax too. Staying fresh is a good thing to remember too. I nearly made that mistake before my exams.' Hayate said pointedly.

'And yet, here you are. Vice Principle for the Magical Academy.' Nanoha said. 'Although from what I hear, not much longer.'

'It's not a lock yet. Not by a long shot. But yes, an opening has opened up with the Riot Taskforce and I do think I'm a front runner for it. Captain Yagami if it goes through.'

'Not to mention Commander in a few years.'

That new reply came not from Nanoha but from the blonde Mage her long hair which is normally tied in two long pigtails which flowed down almost the full length of her body now pulled in a tight bun still slightly damp from her recent shower, a shower that had prompted a change into a fresh set of sweatshirt and pants.

'Could be, Fate-chan.' Hayate agreed as the aforementioned Fate Harloan joined them by sitting down beside Nanoha, tucking her tray with her more continental breakfast closer to her. Something that had seemed odd to Nanoha all those years ago. Cheese. Red meats. Bread. A collection completely alien to her Japanese upbringing. Yet despite her alone sharing those European breakfast tastes she had never shied away from them in an attempt to fit in. Something Nanoha would gave done just as well. Like Fate she had been away from her home in a strange place. She too would have clung almost possessively to any little touch of home. 'That's a few years off though, as you said. Right now I'm focusing on today's agenda. Which means a training session for some new recruits. I think we have a good set just arrived and I want to see what they can do. After I test them a little. Well..with a little help from Cadets Nakajimi and Lanstar. I think it's high time they took on some responsibility.'

'Guess that's a good a reason for not asking us.' Fate countered with a smile that glimmered with a teasing mirth that wasn't lost on Hayate.

'That and you have enough on your plates.' Hayate reminded with a firm smile. 'I want you too focused on your test. Nothing else. I wouldn't be much of a teacher or a friend if I let you get distracted. Anyway, I'd better be going. You enjoy your breakfast. I'll be seeing you later I'm sure.'

With that Hayate stood and pausing only to collect her breakfast things started to walk away. And might have continued to walk away as well if not for the suddenly high pitched and rapidly spoken voice that practically leapt up behind her.

'Hayate-chan. I wanted too...'

'Hmmm? Nanoha-chan?' Hayate slowly turned back to the hastily faltered brunette.

'I..I wanted..' Nanoha cringed inwardly at the all too familiar yet no way comfortable hesitation that suddenly gripped her every time she tried to ask the question she was struggling to frame now it came once again to uttering it aloud. 'I..wanted to ask..to ask..if...if..we could come and watch the training session later once we are done with ours.'

Damn it. Nanoha cursed inwardly as the unwillingly afraid part of her bottled it again, clamping down on what she wanted to say with something completely mundane. And the worst of it was Hayate would agree and then there would be no way back.

'Of course you can.' Yup. There she went. That usual friendly agreement that left Nanoha utterly uncertain about rephrasing her remarks or trying again lest she truly make a fool of herself. 'I'll see you then.'

Nanoha didn't really hear that, didn't really move or speak until she was completely sure Hayate had left the cafeteria before she slumped forwards, her head striking the table with an audible thump that had more than a few glances thrown her way. Glances she couldn't see with her hair drooped over her eyes. 'Belkan Fire. Why the heck is this so hard? We've known her for ages. I've known her for ages. Why is it so hard? Why can't I just come out and ask her out?'

'It's not just you.' Fate laid a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. 'At least you didn't turn into a babbling idiot when you tried to ask her out yesterday, just blurting out if she wsntdc my cup of coffee only to pretty much run for the hills before I made more of a fool of myself. So you didn't do so bad. Kind of pathetic isn't it? Us both pining over the same girl and even with the other backing her up, we still can't tell her how we feel.'

'I know.' Nanoha sighed. 'It shouldn't be this hard. It wasn't with you, Fate-chan.'

'Or you, Nanoha-chan.' Fate replied. But we both knew how the other felt. With Hayate, it's not so easy. We've known her as long as each other but we've never really got an idea how she feels about being anything other than friends. That's what makes it so hard. But we will tell her. I know we will find a way. Now, come on. We've got a training session.'

* * *

'Really? Neither of them have asked you yet? Seriously?' Rein asked in sheer disbelief, the fairy like and some might say fairy sized avatar of The Book of Darkness hovering just above her long time friend, master and confidant's shoulder, the warm sunshine from the bay windows behind illuminating the pair. 'Both Nanoha-San and Fate-San are still dragging their feet on this?'

'It's not like it's that easy for them.' Hayate sighed as she spun away from her desk and the paperwork she had been slogging through to fix the sprite sized A.I with a fond smile. 'Maybe I've not been obvious enough. I know, I'm the one who wanted to wait until they were ready, so I didn't have to push them too fast. But a girl can only wait so long.'

'Well..you know what I feel about that, my dear Mistress Hayate.' Rein replied. 'And about how you feel. Maybe that's the problem. After all, the only one who knows you have worked out this double crush thing they have going on is me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be a sounding board but that doesn't exactly help things along. Does it?'

'No..no. It doesn't. What if I'm wrong though? What if I'd be getting between something with them?' Hayate mused mostly to herself. Which didn't stop Rein replying.

'Do you think you are wrong?' The keenly knowledgable as she was cute and wise sprite asked with a wink. 'Cause I don't think you are. Look at the way they both keep trying to confess how they feel too you. That can't be wrong, can it?'

'Well..no..but..' Hayate relented a little, even if her doubts flared up again at the end.

'No buts. If you really want them to see how they feel, you have to give them a little nudge. And luckily for you, I have just the thing. Now..here is what you should do...'

* * *

Nanoha ached. Not just her legs either, the kind of ache you get from a long walk. But an all over ache that suffused all of her body. Oh, it would pass. She knew it would. She bounced back pretty quick from even the hardest training session. But right now she wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and rest her eyes and limbs alike. And from what she could see, Fate felt the same; the blonde Mage still nursing the sore shoulder she had been idly rubbing since they had changed out of their training gear and pretty much staggered back to the dorm.

'You can shower first if you like.' Nanoha called out as she swung the door closed with a groan of complaint, her limbs equally complaining under the loose material of the white tshirts and navy blue tracksuit bottoms both she and Fate wore. 'I wouldn't mind just resting up for a bit.'

'No reason we can't go into together.' Fate suggested with a weary smile. 'Then we can both rest up sooner.'

'Oh no, we won't.' Nanoha surrendered to the lure of her bed with another groan, her head thumping down onto her pillow to stay where it lay. 'We go in together and neither of us will be resting up, not with all the things I'll want to do to you if we share.'

'So...you aren't that tired?' Fate asked with softly raised eyebrow that didn't detract from her obvious mirth. 'Maybe we should go back and..hey..what's this?'

'What's what?' Nanaoha murmured, her eyes already closed and her voice drowsy.

'This.' Unseen by the relaxed Nanoha her blonde companion scooped up the small neatly folded piece of paper placed upon her pillow. 'It looks like a note. From Hayate-chan. Well..it's signed by her.'

'From Hayate-chan?' Nanoha was up and at Fate's side in a second. 'What does it say?'

'Hold your horses.' Fate soothed. 'I'm opening it now. It's...an invitation. To a..well...here..have a read.'

''Dearest Fate and Dearest Nanoha. We have all been working so hard. I think we all deserve a little quality time. Therefore I invite you both to my quarters for a good old traditional earth slumber party. And I won't take no for an answer. Just bring yourselves. I'll handle the rest. Hayate. Mwwah.' Mwwah?'

'Yeah.' Fate said in reply to the questing look Nanoha shot her way. 'I think it's meant to be a kiss. So..should we go?'

'Of course.' Nanoha said eagerly. 'This could be the chance we have waited for. Let's go.'

* * *

'Hayate-chan? Are you here?' Nanoha poked her head around the half open door of her superior, close friend and secret crush with more than a little trepidation. Trepidation she didn't have to glance at Fate as she stood behind her to know she shared. This was after all, new to both of them, being the first time they had been to her quarters, either separately or together. Which Nanoha couldn't help seeing as maybe a step forward in their relationship, a sign that maybe they could finally move beyond the enduring friendship the brunette earth born Mage had long hoped would develop into something else. Hence her trepidation, this being a chance she didn't want to mess up.

'Were you expecting someone else?' Hayate's delicate voice floated out to the pair of best friends and committed lovers from a room lit by a soft, soothing even if artificial candle light flickering from a dozen or so lights set strategically around her quarters. A warm natural light that illuminated the soft furnishings and little touches of home which Nanoha and Fate's rather more spartan quarters were lacking. Oh, they weren't uncomfortable, it's just that Hayate had the space for a few more creature comforts than they did; namely the luxurious couches and arm chairs that nicely filled the floor space covered by a plush rug underfoot, the pictures of landscapes and scenery from Earth that must have been as comforting to Hayate as they were to Nanoha, given how far from home they are. And yet, here they were, both sharing the same light the same light flickering against the wide window which curved to offer stunning daylight views of Midchilda but now only framed the stunning beauty that was Hayate-chan who was at this minute seated cross legged square in the middle of the room. 'I'm glad you both got my message. But those clothes won't do at all. Not for a slumber party. Good thing I thought of that. Here. Change.'

'Hayate..I..' Fate started on a phrase she maybe had no more idea where it was going than Nanoha did as Hayate rose to pass a couple of bags from an high end British store into the blondes hands.

'Nope. No talking. Not now. Change.' Hayate insisted. 'Then we can talk.'

Luckily for all three girls it didn't take long to affect the requested change took scant minutes, the blonde and brunette hastily throwing off outer and undergarments alike to don the outfits Hayate had carefully chosen and somehow perfectly tailored to their measurements. Outfits that matched hers in every way but colour, all three wearing long sleeved and legged pyjamas of the softest silk; Hayate in red, Fate in a Jade green and Nanoha in a sky blue; each top fastened by velvet clasped buttons.

'There. That's better.' Hayate said with a smile. 'Now..please..have a seat. I've made cocoa for us all. It's not too hot, so I'd drink it before it cools.'

As both Fate and Nanoha sat, each taking a cup for themselves, Hayate took a sip before clearing her throat. 'Now..this is a slumber party. But that's not the only reason I invited you here. Don't worry, I'm very much hoping we can share and enjoy the party side of the evening very shortly, but I have something to say first. Or rather, I think you two have something you would like to share. A secret if you will. But it's not fair to ask you to share that secret without first sharing one of my own. So..please..allow me.'

'Okay.' Nanoha replied uncertainly, an uncertainty that Fate clearly shared given the glance she threw her way.

'You guys know I lost my father when I was young.' Hayate said after taking a slow sip of her cocoa. 'I've made no secret of that. But..I've never told you how he died. I know I said there was an accident and there was but the truth is, The Tome of the Night Sky caused that accident. He was studying it one night and..in truth I don't know exactly what happened..but something caused an explosion of magical energy. I had just woken up from a bad dream I think and wanted to see my father and I was inches from his study when..when there was this bright light and..I was blown backwards and hit my head I think. I was lucky, the whole roof collapsed and I could have been crushed instead of just buried had I been any closer. I came too in the hospital a week later. I couldn't feel my legs or remember what happened but the first question on my lips was where my father was. I can't remember what the doctors said either but the look on their faces said it all and I knew he was dead and I was alone in the world. Only..I wasn't. That very same day the Tome appeared to me and I could hear a voice in my head, Rein's voice, and she said she heard my father's last words and his worry for me being alone now, so she came to me. She and the Wolkenkritter came to me so I wouldn't be alone and so they could protect me in my father's stead. The Tome was his life's work and in a way that made them family, so I knew at that moment I wasn't alone.'

'Hayate chan..that's...' Nanoha swallowed softly. 'I never knew and I'm sorry I didn't.'

'She means we are.' Fate joined in, one hand beckoning for Hayate to join them, which the brunette Mage did after draining her cocoa; quickly drawn into a soft hug from her two friends sandwiching her from either side with an arm looped around her waist. 'We should have been there for you.'

'You both were.' Hayate soothed, draping her arms around the necks of her two best and closest friends. 'Now, I think you both have a secret you want to share, don't you I...awwww.'

That half adoring half teasingly disappointed exclamation came as Hayate turned to see both Nanoha and Fate snoring softly, no doubt having been lulled to sleep by the soporific combination of exhaustion, warm cocoa and equally warm hugs. 'Well..you two have been pushing yourselves so hard. So..I guess I'm going to have to try something more drastic.'

* * *

'Mmmm...Hayate?' Nanoha mumurered softly, her still sleep fogged mind trying to piece together the memories of last night with the sensations of her current surroundings. The last she remembered she was cuddled up with Hayate in her room and yet now she was back in her room, her arms wrapped around the still sleeping form of Fate, her blonde hair splayed on the pillow behind her like rays of golden morning sun, mimicking the way her soft chestnut hair spilled out loosely behind her.

'Hmmm? It's me, Nanoha chan.' So..Fate wasn't as asleep as she appeared, either that or her soft utterance had awoken her. 'Wait..where is Hayate? I'm sure we met last night and..weren't we asleep in her room? How did we get here?'

'Signum and Zafira brought you back here.' Arf replied, the human form familiar with her cutely russet furred vixen ears and tail standing pronounced from her lithe figure having softly entered the bedroom with tray of two cups of coffee complete with two tea cakes. 'Fast asleep you were when they put you to bed, with Hayate in tow of course. She wanted to check you two were alright. And from the way she left when she knew you were, I'm guessing you didn't exactly get around to telling her how you felt.'

There was no criticism or accusation in Arf's voice but that didn't stop Nanoha and Fate alike from hanging their heads in self induced shame, shame which didn't stop Nanoha from replying. 'Well..not exactly. But we will though.'

'Yeah.' Fate rallied at the same time as and with her friend. 'We will. We just have to pick our moment.'

'Well..you'd better hurry.' Arf said pointedly but softly. 'Or someone else might get there first.'

'Okay. So last night didn't work.' Hayate paced around her quarters under the watchful eye of Rein, the deep red light of sunset falling through the wide windows stretching behind them. 'Means I'm just going to have to give them a little nudge is all.'

'Uhuh.' Rein said with a coy grin she couldn't hide from her mistress. 'I know that look. You are planning something a little naughty, aren't you?'

'I could be.' Hayate grinned back. 'I do have some plans to make though. And I'm going to need a little help from you'

'Of course. What do you..oh..I see.' Rein blushed with a growing grin. 'Now..that is naughty.'

* * *

'Arf is right you know.' Fate said as the blonde dropped down with an exhausted sigh next to her equally exhausted friend amongst the bustle of the mess around them; full of cadets and staff alike crowded around the neatly lined wooden tables to grab a well deserved meal at the end of a long day, to say nothing of the constantly flowing queue of more of the academy community seeking the same respite. But right now, Fate had more on her mind. A hard day of training had kept them from really discussing what the familiar had said and now that she had the chance Fate wasn't going to pass it up. 'We can't let this slip us by. I know it's scary but more so is Hayate chan finding someone else before we tell her. So we have to tell her tonight. Right?'

'Right.' Nanoha agreed firmly. 'No buts. We can do it together. As a team. After all, we make the best team. Together we can do anything. So..come on. Let's get changed and go and see Hayate chan.'

'We still have the pyjamas Hayate chan gave us, right?' Nanoha asked, quickly cutting a path towards her and Fate's dorm, her hand not even pausing on the handle before opening it and pushing her way inside. 'So we should really...oh...my heavens.'

'What's wrong, Nanoh...' Fate trailed off, her whole body freezing as she saw what her friend and girlfriend had seen; the sight before the two stunned mages bringing a wave of heat to their cheeks.

And what a sight it was. Gone were the two small and functional beds they had shared one of the night before, the centre of the room now filled with a huge king sized bed lovingly decorated with pink satin sheets and pillows atop a super comfy mattress. Atop of which, very much continuing the pink theme, lay Hayate clad in little more than a delicate set of pink panties, a warmly sensuous smile and a long silk ribbon wrapped tightly around her chest, the near sheer fabric barely covering her nipples. More of the same ribbon was wrapped around her ankles and wrists, tying her with a firm sweetness to the very frame of the bed.

'Ha..Hayate chan.' Nanoha stammered, very much echoing the confused storm of questions in Fate's head. 'What are you...why are you...wh..why..wha?'

'I'm here to say what I know you want to say.' Hayate whispered sweetly. 'I know you both love me and are too scared to say it, for fear of what I might say or that you might be wrong about how I feel. Well, I love you too. I always have. So..here I am. In your hands. Exposed and naked before you, with nothing to hide, so..you don't have anything to hide from me.'

'I..I..' Nanoha stammered before composing herself, helped in no small part in that endeavour by Fate giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 'I'm sorry. You're right, Hayate-chan. I do love you. And have for years.'

'We both do...both have.' Fate joined in. 'And we shouldn't have hidden that from you. Not that we really did. How long have you known?'

'Oh..long enough.' Hayate said knowingly. 'But a girl can get tired waiting for you two to make a move. So..I decided to give you a little nudge. Which I've done. So...you can untie me now, please.'

'We could.' Fate whispered in a languid purr. 'But..you did say you were in our hands. Didn't you?'

'We..well..yes..but..ahhh..Fate-chan.' Hayate practically whimpered, the blonde mages lips ever so sweetly brushing the nape of her neck. Whimpering was about all Hayate could do, her flushed and near naked body burning up from the sweet kisses her blonde friend laid slowly over her throat.

'Na..Nanoha.' Hayate whimpered again, fighting to arch me back as the brunette dipped her head to add her lips to the sweet affections being worshipped on her. Hayate might not have expected this but she couldn't deny she was enjoying it. 'Fate..Nanoha...my dear...ahhhh...my loves.'

'We love you too.' Fate whispered, her lips suddenly by the bound squirming commanders ear, the warm tease of her breath only building her sweet shivers. Which was nothing to the ones that cascaded through her and over her when Nanoha added her voice to the seductive mix, perfectly mirroring Fate's pose; both girls snuggled up beside the bound and increasingly heated Hayate.

'We really do.' Nanoha uttered huskily, fighting back a moan of her own as she felt her best friend and now shared lover shiver beside her. Oh..all the things she wanted to do with her and to her were racing through her mind. Things she was more than content to get too slowly. 'But now we really want to make up for lost time. Which does mean we are going to have to unwrap you.'

'You..you mean untie..right?' Hayate squirmed, doing her best to rub her legs together but only serving to make her increasingly damp panties slide against her pussy in a deliciously tormenting friction.

'Nope.' Nanoha grinned. 'See, if we did that you'd be all over us, Hayate-chan. And while their is nothing wrong with that, this is all about you. So we want you right where you are so we can love you.'

'Which does mean getting rid of some of ribbons.' Fate whispered, living up to that promise by tugging on the bow neatly tied just below her breasts, the silky fabric protesting with barely a whimper as it yielded to the soft tug which quickly helped those delicate hands to remove the cross wrapped fabric to leave Hayate hiding behind little more than her increasingly soaked panties. 'Hmmmm...that's much better.'

'Better for...ohhhhh...' Hayate barely managed to gasp, her newly exposed and achingly hard nipples instantly soothed and yet pushed to greater heights of hardness by the simple pleasure of a soft set of lips closing around each one.

Oh..and how they closed. Moving perfectly in tandem almost as if this moment had been planned, Fate and Nanoha both brushed, kissed and then finally claimed the sweet sensitive nubs fully between their lips.

Lips that softly suckled and caressed the new treats before them, much to Hayate's squirming delight. Had Hayate often imagined a night like this as Nanoha had, the chestnut Mage wondered softly. Had she too lain with eyes half closed and herself lost in a fantasy where she imagined the fingers plucking at her breasts had instead been Nanoha's mouth, in the same listful way she had imagined the hand in her panties had been Fate's?

Now, Nanoha didn't really expect an answer to her silent question but it was all too easy to make inferences of the way Hayate was gasping and cooing under her breath, her chest twisting this way and that as if she couldn't decide which of her friends touch she craved the most.

Had Nanoha, and perhaps Fate as well, been in something of a teasing mood; they could both have easily stayed right where they were, staying to tease and torment their helpless lover into even deeper fits of captivating and captive ecstasy.

Thankfully for the already flushed and helplessly blushing Hayate, neither of her sensual tormentors were in any such mood or had any more desires beyond granting her such sweet pleasure as she surely deserved.

Beneath the tongues and mouths of her lovers, Hayate's whole body shook with pleasure, her trembling and squirming frame teased and touched and played like an instrument whose only music was the sweet cries of her own delight. With her eyes having drifted closed, each kiss and suckle was a delicious surprise, a warm surging pulse of pleasure she never wanted to end.

Everywhere Fate and Nanoha touched, her brain and body alike exploded with new sensations she couldn't help to track. While Fate might have contented herself working her lips over her firmly claimed breast, Nanoha neglected her prize for the sweeter touch of unexplored flesh. Each delicate kiss that glided further down her stomach or brushed softly along her sides filled her mind with the same surging pleasure that Fate worshipped on her breast, never pulling away from her taut and glistening nipple for long, even as she reached out to playfully tweak the other Nanoha had abandoned.

Hayate released a long, lingering groan that might have come from the soft tender suckle Fate treated her nipple too or equally from the stimulating little kisses Nanoha laid upon the skin just between her panties and her navel. It was too hard to tell with the way she was squirming and shifting towards her new lovers ministrations as best she could, her hips gyrating while her chest twisted this way and that in utter all consuming lust.

But there was no mistaking the cry of bliss as Hayate's gyrations suddenly became too much, all the teasing stimulation and emotion of the day overwhelming her as the delicious friction of her panties did what perhaps she craved the mouths or tongues or fingers of her friends to grant her. Looking back, Hayate had no answer to the question of her desires in that moment; all of her memories consumed by the shaking, trembling wave of orgasmic delight that stole her breath, preventing her from uttering her lover's names that were all she could think of. When her mind slowly drifted down to earth again, Hayate found herself untied and snuggled between her new lovers with the sumptuously soft sheets wrapped around the both in an utter moment of contentment. One that Hayate worked to preserve as she softly kissed Fate then Nanoha sweetly on the cheek. 'I love you both too. And I'm sorry I never said it earlier either.'

'Don't be sorry for that.' Fate soothed. 'But having an orgasm like that before we could give you one, that you should apologise for.'

'Don't be so hard on her Fate-chan.' Nanoha chided. 'It was hardly her fault. Next time we will just have to tie her up without any panties on.'

Silence followed that statement for a long couple of seconds before all three mages burst out laughing even as they snuggled deeper into the blankets and each other's embrace, fully prepared to make the most of the evening and night before them until morning came and they had to face the world again.

* * *

okay..so honestly I've been toying around with finishing up this story and procrastinating getting it ready to publish because honestly I wasn't sure about it. I just..dunno..wasn't sure how strong it was. I'm still kinda not. But I think this is as good as I can get it. I'm hoping I managed to get some sweet sensual fluffiness into it at least. So I'm figuring to just go ahead, bite the bullet and see what you guys think. I do hope you like it.

On a more positive note, I'm still open for requests and commissions so if you would like to me write something for you, then drop me a line and we can sort something out.


End file.
